Moon Signs
Page listing details on each moon sign. (coming soon) http://dualnatured.blogspot.com.au/2007/04/moon-influences.html Aries The "Ram", ruled by Mars. Category:Moon in Aries namespace=0 category = Moon in Aries Taurus The "Bull", ruled by Venus (possibly also Ceres). http://www.thedarkpixieastrology.com/the-natal-moon.html Natal Moon in Taurus Having your Moon in Taurus can make you very emotionally stable, and you’re not one to swing from mood to mood quickly, easily, or routinely. You tend to believe in the “happy medium” thing. The downfall can be a lack of intensity when the moment requires it, especially in situations where you need to react quickly. You try to make situations work for you by squeezing as much time as you can to allow yourself to slowly and deliberately go over things. You don’t take anything too lightly, or too seriously. You’re very sensual, and you love to get in touch with your senses, stimulating each one to allow yourself to feel most in tune with yourself and the earth. You probably like nature (even if you aren’t the camping type, perhaps you like awesome views or are an environmentalist). When you don’t feel so great, you may be prone to overindulging in your senses, usually with food, and sometimes sex. If you find yourself swaying one way emotionally, you can get stuck there, so often Taurus Moon natives who suffer from emotional/psychological problems will get stuck in them for much longer periods of time than most (especially if you have other indicators in your chart, like a lot of Virgo or water). Category:Moon in Taurus namespace=0 nottitlematch=My %art category = Moon in Taurus Gemini The "Twins", ruled by Mercury. Category:Moon in Gemini namespace=0 category = Moon in Gemini Cancer The "Crab", ruled by the moon. Category:Moon in Cancer namespace=0 category = Moon in Cancer Leo The "Lion", ruled by the Sun. Category:Moon in Leo namespace=0 category = Moon in Leo Virgo The "Virgin", ruled by mercury. Category:Moon in Virgo namespace=0 category = Moon in Virgo Libra Category:Moon in Libra namespace=0 category = Moon in Libra Scorpio The "Scorpion", ruled by Pluto (and classically, Mars). Category:Moon in Scorpio namespace=0 category = Moon in Scorpio nottitlematch=Octobe% Sagittarius The "Archer", ruled by Jupiter. Category:Moon in Sagittarius namespace=0 category = Moon in Sagittarius nottitlematch=MKH Capricorn The "Sea-Goat", ruled by Saturn. Category:Moon in Capricorn namespace=0 category = Moon in Capricorn Aquarius The "Water-bearer", ruled by Uranus (and classically, Saturn). Category:Moon in Aquarius namespace=0 category = Moon in Aquarius Pisces Pisces moons are some of the most intuitive and peacefully minded people you can meet, if they are well balanced in their lives. They are the old souls of the Zodiac, especially in moon sign (rather than Pisces Sun) since Pisces in Yin. These people often feel like they have lived a thousand lives before, and can relate to people without trying. A Pisces moon friend of mine is nicknamed "The Narrator" because he can always picture the end to any story as though he's watched them all a thousand times. To me, this is as close to being omniscient as a human can ever be, and I think it's possibly my favourite moon sign, if I had to pick. :) as a Taurus moon myself) The "Fish", ruled by Neptune (and classically, Jupiter). Category:Moon in Pisces namespace=0 category = Moon in Pisces Houses House X http://theastrologyplacemembership.com/2014/09/moon-in-10th-house/ Category:Moon signs Category:Moon Category:Natal Astrology Category:Astrology